iTs my first time
by love.me.do.x3
Summary: sam loves carly. Cam! brenson! Frencer!
1. Chapter 1

"FREDDIE, ONCE I GET OUT OF HERE, YOUR ASS IS GOING INTO THE CHEESE

GRATER!" Carly screamed at Freddie throught the closet door.

"Carly, calm down! we'll get out eventually." I said, sitting on the floor. I

watched her tug at her hair anxiously. She looked so cute when she was

nervous. whoah whoa whoa. i stopped my thoughts. i could not posibly be

gay. but, what else would explain what i was feeling each time i saw her? the

way she walked, the way her perfume smelled, the way i was always staring

at her, like freddie used too. But how could i bee falling for my best friends?

Carly slumped against the wall, trying to calm herself down. god damnit, she

just looked so adorable.

"Okay Sam, it's getting late. I think we should get ready for bed. i guess we're

spending the night in here." Carly sighed. Well, t least we were in her closet,

and all my clothes were in there. Carly grabbed some pjs from the shelves,

and threw some at me. "here, these are yours." She started taking off her

pants. oh crap. Carly was changing in fromt of me. i tried averting my eyes,

but i couldnt help but stare at her utterly perfect body. she caught me staring

and gave me a weird look.

Carlys POV.

I caught sam staring at me as i undressed. For a second I wondered if she

liked me the way i loved her. but then i looked back at her and she was

looking the other way. I sighed. I guess we would never be.

Sams POV.

I finally looked a way and quickly put on my Pjs, just some boxer shorts and

a loose tank top. We both yawned.

"Well, we better get some sleep if we're gonna kill Freddie in the morning." I

told her

"Yeah, i agree." she nodded in agreement. WE both laid on the floor, and

snuggled up to eachother for warmth since we had no blankets and it was

frikin cold. I shivered a i felt her soft body press up against mine. She fit

perfectly up against my body, and it sent sparks down to my toes. Eventually

I heard her soft breathing and knew she was asleep. there was no way in hell

i couldve gone to bed though. I couldnt take it any more. I got it up and went

to the other side of her. i looked straight in her face and brought my lips up to

hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Freddie snuggled up to spencer, who was sleeping next to him on his bed. His

mom was out, so, as always, Spencer came straight over. H had to lock Carly

and Sam into Carlys closet so they wouldnt barge in on them. Spencer woke

up and smiled as he wrapped his arms and legs around Freddie and planted a

rough kiss on his lips, trailing the kisses down his body and slowly unbuttoned

his pants. Freddie moaned in pleasure as Spencer pulled offhis pants and

boxer shorts. He stopped him.

"Wait wait wait. is there something you want me to do first?" Freddie grinned

at Spnecer, as he lept upon him and kissed him, sticking his toungue in his

mousth as he ripped off Spencers jeans. They kissed eachother hungrily as

they rubed their penises in eachothers hands.

"I want you so badly." Spencer murmured in Freddies ear. "Do me hard."

Freddie grinned mischieviously as he got down on his knees and trailed his

tongue around spencers newly formed erection.

"Ohhh, mmmm, uh, uh, uh" Spencer groaned in delight. Freddie started out

slowly, putting his mouth around Spencers penis, thrusting it in and out,

gradually gaining speed. Spencer panted, about to burst.

"Ahhh! Uhhhh!" Spencer screamed out, cum bursting into Freddies mouth. He

licked his lips greedily, tasting Spencers pleasure. They laid next to eachother

on the bed.

"Spencer, do it. Now. I need you in me." Freddie whispered suductivly in

Spencers ear. Spencer grinned, as he grabbed his penis, gaining entrance into

freddie. He groaned in happiness. Spencer thrust inward and outward of

Freddie, grabbing Freddies penis in his hand, rubbing it up and down, playing

with his balls. Freddie turned his head, as he kissed Spencer greedily, trailing

down his neck, sucking on the soft skin.

"Spencer, uhhhh, mmmmm, freddie, HARDER! HARDER! ohh, ughhh." Freddie

screamed. Spencer Thrust, deeper and deeper, rubbed harder, and harder,

until Freddies cum was covering both of them. and Spencers was driping out

of Freddie.

"Ohh Spencer I love you." Freddie turned his body around, and kissed

spencer passionatly on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

I pressed my lips firmly onto Calys as she awoke out of her slumber and

moaned in pleasure.

"Samm i want you. You have no idea how long Ive been waiting for this."

Carly murmured, as she made the kiss more passionate and wrapped her

arms around my body. MY hands slowly crept up under her shirt, rubbing her

midsection, all the way to her breasts. i grabbed them gently, massaging

them in my hands.

"oh my god, mmmm, sam, keep doing that. it feeels so goood."Carly groaned.

i pulled off her pajama top, and she pulled off mine. I licked her lips, tracing

my tonge down to her breast. I licked her nipples softly as i felt them tense up

under the presure of my tongue. she nibbled on my neck, sucking on my skin.

I licked her breasts throughaly, sucking on them, pleasuring Carly, trailing

kisses down her side, slowly pulling off her pants.

"sam, do me" Carly whispered in between moans. I pulled down her lacy

underwear, and spread her legs wide. I sucked on her clit, thrusting my

tongue in and out of her. Carly screamed in pain and pleasure. I thrust my

tongue deeper into her, feeling her bout to expode. 5 seconds later, my face

was full of cum, so i islid up next to Carl. She grinned as she licked s line

down to my pants, pulling them off. I had on a black thong. Carly looked up at

me sudctively. I turned around and she licked my thong, all the way to the

other side, where she played with me a bit, but couldnt help herself. Carly

took off my underwear and bit me. I yelled, moaning and grunting, as she

used her tongue, tasting inside of me, casually playing with my clit. she

sucked, bit, and licked, pleasureing me until i was sure i couldnt be pleasured

more. I was all over the floor, and carly wipied her face.

"Carly i love you."I said. She looked at me with her beautiful chocolate brown

eyes.

"I know." she smiled. "I love you more." She planted a ferocious kiss on my

lips


	4. Chapter 4

"Carly! where are you taking me?" I asked as the love of my life was dragging

me through the apartment complex.

"I found a vacant room, with a lock." Carly grinned mischieviously. I gave her

a sly look and walked mext to her. she had the key for the room in her hands,

and she unlocked the door. We gasped. inside were two women, tangled up in

eachother, naked. they looked at us

"Mrs. Briggs?!" I exclaimed at the same time carly yelled

"Mrs. Benson?!"


End file.
